North Carolina Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services July 2010 Proposal for FDA Feed Safety and BSE/Ruminant Feed Ban Support Project RFA-FD-10-002 TABLE of CONTENTS I. Introduction II. Goals III. Objectives IV. Milestones V. Key Project Areas 1. Feed Program Staffing and Training 2. Laboratory Personnel and Test Methodology 3. Identification of Inspection sites 4. Feed Establishment Inspections 5. Surveillance Sampling, Testing 6. Inspection Reports and Laboratory Testing Results 7. Improvements 8. Outreach VI. Other Submission Requirements 1. Availability of current adequately trained program staff 2. Availability of current adequately trained laboratory staff 3. Laboratory analyses acceptable to FDA 4. Description of current program 5. Detailed budget 6. Count of feed facilities 7. Description of current inspections 8. Satisfy reporting requirements 9. Current funding level appropriations 10. Program improvement 11. Justification for hiring new staff 12. FDA Notification of violative facilities VII. Laboratory Facilities 1. Support Areas 2. Sample Receiving and Storage, Chain of Custody 3. Proposed Upgrades VIII. Laboratory Management Practices 1. Quality Management System 2. Staffing Management 3. Monitoring Work Flow Page 1 of 37